


Finders keepers, losers weepers.

by fluorescentheart



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, I just needed to write something where Kady saves Julia, One Shot, tw: mentions of rape, wickoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentheart/pseuds/fluorescentheart
Summary: AU where Kady is able to save Julia from Reynard The Fox (set in the flashbacks told by Julia during episode 1x13)





	

Kady wakes up lying on the couch in Julia’s loft. At first she doesn’t remember how she even got there, but as her head hurts like someone was hitting her skull with a hammer, she guesses she is just hangover from the little party-celebration they had after Julia and her finally found the way to summon a goddess.

 

She isn’t sure of how long she has been asleep—the sky is dark outside the window so she has either slept during a couple hours and there is still a few more before dawn, or she has been sleeping for almost an entire day.

 

She decides she should get up to check if Julia is still sleeping or in the apartment at all; that way she can find out what time is it, since her phone is nowhere to be found near her.

 

But then Kady hears **her**.

The woman who has been blackmailing and using her.

The woman who made her betray her friends.

The woman responsible for her mother’s death.

_Marina_.

 

 

Kady frowns, rubbing her head, trying to figure out why on hell Marina is there. She tries to hear what the two girls are saying, to see if she is hurting Julia in anyway—but the door to the bedroom is closed and the pounding of her head doesn’t let her make sense of the murmurs she does hear. For a second Kady wonders if she would success if she tried to grab a knife from the kitchen and stab Marina before the hedge witch kills her first. She probably wouldn’t last more than five seconds.

 

But as she tries to incorporate and get herself up from the couch, she sees what she is wearing for the first time—and then her whole body suddenly stops working and she falls hard against the cushions, feeling as if someone was crushing her chest, breaking every bone in the way and leaving her breathless.

 

Because she **remembers**.

 

She isn’t hangover from a party—although she has never wished she was so much before; she is praying, begging, needing it to be just one of her usual hangovers. Right now she would give anything for it to be a common hangover. Because if it were, it would mean that none of her friends are dead. That she doesn't still hear the sound of flesh ripping open and blood hitting the floor when the god—or whatever the fuck that was—killed them. That he didn’t possess Richard and tried to rape Julia before Kady finally got from under the table and made him go away using a spell she wasn’t even supposed to know. Not because it was forbidden or something like that—Kady wouldn’t have cared about that, honestly. But because the spell required such an amount of power that had made Kady not even dare to use it against the Beast when it had burst in the middle of class in Brakebills.

 

Reynard the Fox said he had taken away their magic, but it had been either a bluff or it hadn’t worked on Kady. She remembers feeling the rush of magic in the tips of her fingers, an electric feeling flowing through her body, stronger than ever. As if the spell Reynard supposedly cast had only made Kady more powerful—making her remember a spell she had only read once and never even cast before. An impulse moving her like she wasn’t even in charge her own actions anymore but, at the same time, completely aware of two simple things: she had to protect Julia and the spell could kill her even for just trying to conjure it.

 

But she wouldn’t have minded dying if it meant Julia was safe.

 

And for some miraculous reason, Kady isn’t dead now. But she isn’t really sure Julia is actually safe—she isn’t even unharmed, Reynard was already on her, in her, by the time Kady managed to make him go away.

 

She had wasted a time she didn't have by trying to convince Julia to run and let her sacrifice herself—and after that, when the smaller girl had jumped between Kady and the god and challenged him with not one but two 'Don't you fucking touch her', Kady had just been paralyzed by fear. If she hadn't been so scared, so slow, Julia wouldn't have a scratch on her.

 

 

It’s like Kady’s clothes tighten against her body as she gets more and more aware of the blood that damps them. She tries to control herself and breath, but barely two seconds go by before she is trying to—clumsily and in the middle of a, now, full-rage panic attack—strip off the before-white clothes from her own body. But there had been so much blood, it’s gone through the material and her skin and underwear have not less blood on them.

 

She moves fast; getting up from the couch and running towards the sink in Julia’s kitchen, the world spinning around her and her head pounding so hard she thinks it might explode—she wishes it actually exploded. That way she wouldn’t have to deal with anything of what has happened and the pain that comes with it. Unfortunately, her skull stays firmly in one piece.

 

Although her first plan is to get to the sink and wash the blood from herself, all Kady manages is to throw up in it and fall hard against the floor when her knees fail her. After that, everything she can do is hug herself and cry, her face still against the kitchen floor.

 

 

Next thing she hears is the door of Julia’s bedroom flying open. A raspy alarmed voice calls her name, probably when Julia notices she not on the couch where they’d left her.

 

She tries to say something to let Julia know she is there. That she is not gone or that Reynard hasn’t come back and taken her. But the only sound that comes out of her mouth a throaty sob. Fortunately, it is enough and she hears the sound of Julia’s steps rushing into the kitchen.

 

Julia kneels by her side and Kady immediately hugs the other girl’s torso, burying her head in her stomach, seeking for some kind of comfort.

 

She notices that the smaller girl is no longer wearing the white outfit that matched hers—instead she wears a dark t-shirt that is way too large for her. It doesn’t cover her legs, though, and Kady is able to see the blood that covers her skin. Kady doesn’t know if it is her friends’ or if it is Julia’s own—the sole thought of it possibly being Julia’s blood is enough to make her sick again and she is unable to stop the tears from flourishing with renewed force. So she grasps Julia’s t-shirt with her hands, pulling the girl closer and hugging her as hard as she can without hurting her.

 

Once again she wishes she had been fast enough to save Julia from Reynard ever laying a finger on her.

 

 

“Is she okay?” Kady’s muscles tense when she hears Marina’s question, and she looks up to find the witch standing a few feet away from them.

 

What kind of a fucking stupid question is that? She wants to yell at her. But she is too weak for that and she sees something oddly different in Marina. Her usual arrogant pose is gone—her shoulders are sunken and her browns are knit together in a worried frown. Kady is even able to disguise a spark of empathy in her eyes—like she actually might care—although she is convinced that most, if not all, of it is directed to Julia.

 

Julia nods in response to Marina’s question, but she doesn’t move, she doesn’t let go from Kady. And neither does Kady, who is still holding onto her for dear life.

Marina shrugs uncomfortably, looking at the girls for moment before taking her phone out of her pocket and checking it.

 

“I have to go, but if you need anything else please call me.” The hedge witch waits a few seconds for an answer but she is only met by silence. Anyway, she seems to take it for a ‘yes’, and she steps out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

 

The girls still don’t move for a while, but Kady soon feels Julia’s shoulders trembling and wet tears rolling against her own bare shoulders, sending shivers down her spine.

 

That's when the last intact piece of Kady's heart—after what happened to her mother, what happened between her friends, Penny and her and what she had to witness that morning, there isn't really much of it—finally breaks. Because she has failed to take care and keep safe the last person she really cares about. The person she loves.

 

 

 

 

When they finally move, the sun is already rising behind the skyscrapers surrounding Julia's. Kady stares at the rays of sunlight that make their way through the window and light up the room. It seems to bright, too happy, right now and it feels wrong—Kady doesn't like that it doesn't match her pain.

 

From where she is sitting, still on the kitchen floor and with her back against the dishwasher, she has a perfect view of the living room. Anyone who hadn't been there a day before would never guess what had happened in that room.

Julia told her that Marina had cleaned it, she had taken care of the bodies and had made sure not one stain of blood remained on the floor or the walls. But every time Kady closes her eyes, the scene plays behind her eyelids—like a torturous loop of horror she knows she is not getting rid off anytime soon. There are things that cannot be unseen nor unheard.

 

Julia had also told her that Marina had been the one who saved Kady when she fainted after fingercasting the spell.

 

_I called her because you almost didn't have any pulse and I didn't know what to do. She told me you would have died if she had come a few minutes later_. Kady remembers Julia's words—said between sobs and hiccups— as she softly caress her cheeks and dark locks, trailing the forms of the face of the girl sleeping on her lap with her fingers _. She saved you. But you saved me; you were willing to die to save me. So stop fucking blaming yourself for not being able to save everyone because you were the only who did something._

_But you did something too, Julia. You tried to buy me time to run away. You sacrificed yourself for me._ Kady had told her, her voice weak and basically breaking with every word.

 

The other girl's voice wasn't much louder so Kady almost missed when Julia murmured _'I just can't bear the thought of losing you_ ' before falling asleep against her chest.

 

Her heart starts beating harder, faster and in such and uneven rate when she remembers Julia's words, Kady is scared it will wake Julia up. She tries to breath and make it go back to normal so the smaller girl sleeps for a little longer, it is a miracle that she is sleeping at all after what happened to her. But her whole body hurts—the stress of the day, the spell wearing her out and being on the hard floor for hours are not a good combination—and on top of that she is freezing because she is still just in her underwear.

 

So she finally decides it's time for them to move and she tugs swiftly at her shoulder—quietly speaking to her so she won't get scared. "Hey Jules... Hey... We need to get you in the shower, okay? And then you can actually rest on a decent bed... Come with me."

 

She manages to wake Julia up and take her to the bathroom, where she starts the shower. When she sees that Julia doesn't get in or even takes her clothes off, she just stands still as she tries to hold back her tears—Kady senses how much an effort she is making to not break again in front of her and that feels like someone stabbed her on the chest. So she starts undressing Julia herself, slowly and making sure the girl knows she can't stop if she doesn't want her doing that. But Julia never tells her to stop and even helps her by lifting her arms when Kady takes off her shirt and leaves it on the floor.

 

When Julia is naked, Kady tries to get her in the shower but Julia whispers 'no' and tugs at her arm, silently telling Kady to get in with her. So Kady obeys, getting rid of her bra and panties, before following her into the shower.

 

Once they are under the stream of water, Julia finally cracks—she bursts into tears and covers her face with her hands, leaning into Kady. So she hugs her, a feeling of impotence filling her up because she knows there isn't much more she can do to help her friend, and disregards the fact they are both naked. 

 

Kady thinks of the multiple times she has caught herself imagining or dreaming about having Julia naked with her in a shower—it's left unsaid that none of those times she had remotely thought it would be under these circumstances. And Kady wishes her dreams had never come true—because this feels like a twisted joke and she is having a hard time holding back so she won't start crying again too.

 

A few minutes pass before they break the hug and Kady starts soaping Julia's body. She cleans every stain of blood she finds and she makes sure her moves are gentle, she doesn't want her touch to remember Julia of Richard's. When she is done, she starts washing herself—Julia tries to help her, rubbing the skin of her shoulders and back with her shaking hands.

 

Barely ten minutes after, they are both lying in Julia's bed, legs tangled with each other's. Kady is wearing a borrowed t-shirt and pair of sweatpants that are a little bit too small for her. She strokes Julia's face, trying to help her to fall asleep again. They decided to cast a light sleeping spell to make sure she isn't having nightmares, but it is still taking a bit to fully take effect.

 

"Kady." Julia's face is so close to hers, Kady feels her breath against the skin of her cheeks, giving her goosebumps. "Thank you." The sincere sound of Julia's voice sounds even raspier now that she is tired and she has been crying for hours. Kady is about to say that she doesn't need to thank her, but she never gets the chance as Julia closes the space between them and kisses her—soft lips brushing against her own, shortly and lightly but enough to make Kady's world spin.

 

After that it just takes Julia a few seconds to fall asleep. Kady still strokes her face, feeling her own eyes heavy and starting to close. But this time her hearts hurts a little less and she can't help it when the corner of her lips turn slightly upwards.

 

Maybe, there is always sunshine after the storm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: fluorescent-idle.tumblr.com


End file.
